


>Jack: Look up

by MafagafoGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Second Person, idk what im doing, immediately after collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafagafoGirl/pseuds/MafagafoGirl
Summary: ==>You've just been defeated, and you're left to bleed to death on a field in a planet you don't know. Then she kneels next to you.>Jack: Look up.





	>Jack: Look up

Your entire body aches. And you’re just so tired. You were contemplating the sky above, charged with clouds, ready to throw down whatever hell it was preparing. You can’t muster up the energy to care about it, though, being it rain, ashes, whatever. You’ve been flying and fighting nonstop for three years. It gets exhausting pretty fast.

 

Once you feel a slight pressure against your now stub of an arm, you look up, and there she is. Your mouth hangs open for a moment, you just can’t believe this doll, that barely even knows you, ripped up her own dress to prevent you from bleeding to death. What a dream. Are you alright, she asks you. You mumble something about wanting to rest your eyes. Damn if that’s not the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen.

 

She blushes, and thanks you. You wonder if you said that last bit out loud, and she nods. Your last brain cell is begging for a nap at this time. She asks you if you can walk and you shrug; your entire behind and back are completely exfoliated, and you thank whoever is up in Skaia for having a carapace that hard. God, that prospitan gal carried a punch. Such vitality. Such determination. It was fun playing cat and mouse with her for a while, clinging swords, changing sceneries, but eventually it became a chore, and then a necessity; if you didn’t run, she’d kill you, you didn’t have the energy to win your war of attrition. You stepped into one of these bubbly dream thingies, and watched the damage you’ve done. You had no idea whose dream that was, but it might as well could’ve been yours. A pile of bodies, a place to rest. She approached you menacingly, and you had to abscond.

 

You quiver and falter in your steps as the little lady helps you walk to a little crannie in a cave of some sort. Seems she’s set up shop there for the time being.

 

She says she used to know someone just like you, as you walk towards shelter, he had a nice hat. You mention seeing him at glance, that really was a nice hat. Whatever happened to him in that roof?

 

She doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

You let out a soft grunt when you hit the ground once you’re inside. The floor is hard but it has to do for now. She offers you these scraps she scavenged, if you want to recover your energy you have to eat, and you accept without much hesitation, but not very eager either. You barely noticed you had one less arm when you had the ring, but now that you really have no arm it kind of weighs on you. You feel oddly useless, even if that wasn’t your writing arm, and a bit pathetic, once she helps you eat.

 

God, what a saint. You don’t deserve her. It’s not a super good time to ask her on a date though, you can barely get your raspy throat to grumble more than two or three coherent words. That girl did quite a number on you, huh, she says, adjusting the improvised bandages around your shoulder, and you say yeah. You underestimated her. You don’t think you’re gonna stop feeling that punch anytime soon, you rub your cheek with your remaining arm.  _ Woof _ . You mean,  _ oof _ . 

 

Force of habit, eh? 

 

That wins you a shy chuckle, and you give her a hopeful smile. She says you remind her a lot of him, and guesses that it only makes sense. You hum your way forwards into her speech. She barely even knew him, and now he’s gone. And you’re there, an almost exact copy, minus the cyborg enhancements, she guesses. Think you could get one of those, you shrug, tilting your head to almost point at your arm stub. Maybe so, was her answer, but she doesn’t know who could do it, now that the orange man who employed her was… Now where was he?

 

She thinks for a moment, and shrugs. It doesn’t matter anymore.

 

You accommodate yourself better and close your eyes, with a harsh hum escaping your throat on accident; finally some rest, at last. She doesn’t say anything else, but you can feel her warmth against your side as she snuggles up to you. Your last brain cell is oddly at peace.

 

You doze off into a much needed restful sleep, and, somehow, you look up for the future. It’s gotta be worth it if this gal stays by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been chewing on the back of my mind for two or three days and now that it's 3 am and i'm highly caffeinated and a little bit hungry i decided to write this piece very quick while I phase in and out of existence waiting for the epilogue to drop, and also getting acquainted to the fact that neither jack nor ms paint will even show up in it.
> 
> there's not enough slickpaint in this website. I should know, I read them all. For a canon ship, it's surprisingly bare on works about them. So I decided to populate the homestuck tag with some more.
> 
> thanks to Liam in the hellfelt discord for beta reading this super quick, I'm still experimenting with second person and I think this attempt was better than my previous one  
> my tumblr is artiesbutt, feel free to scream at me any time. Also I enjoy feedback! Let me know if you like it, or if there's something confusing ^^


End file.
